The epic adventures of the paw patrol 2
by TheMr.H2O
Summary: Watch these new epic adventures as I once again put innocent dogs in dangerous situations.
1. Chapter 0: update :)

**Hello people, yup I'm back, I have free time finally and now I'm bored so let's make a story shall we? This is basically me saying there's going to be one just not yet lol. Anyways yeah expect this soon. Also borderlands 3 got confirmed so big Hype lads. Anyways bye now. H gang gang**


	2. Chapter 1: Marshall and the Bruh Patrol

**The moment everyone has been waiting for. The epicist moment is fanfic history. My return with my very good stories. Yup. Okay on with the story.**

One day at the lookout everyone was inside discussing something.

"Okay! The meeting is now in session! Anyone got any ideas?" Ryder asked the pups.

They were all in the main lobby sitting down.

"Well we already went to space, Minecraft and fought sans so not really" Chase told him.

"Well we got to have something! Our stories need more hype so people can actually enjoy them!" Ryder said.

"Well, I've had this one idea kept away for awhile" Marshall said.

_Chapter I_

_The Paw Patrol presents_

_The righteous adventure of Marshall and the Bruh Patrol!_

It was a sunny day in Bruh bay. Marshall, a very gangster loser, came out of the Bruhout, the home of the Bruh Patrol, who's the Bruh Patrol you ask? Idk lol.

"Oh boy what a nice day! I really hope we somehow don't get attacked by something that could kill us all and make this story even longer than it was planned to be" Marshall said happily.

Being a dumbass he literally jinxed all of it and now Bruh bay was getting attacked by aliens called the G's.

Ryder, leader of the team, got a call from the mayor, Goodway.

"HOLY SHIT RYDER WE'ER LITERALLY UNDER ATTACK HELP!" The mayor yelled.

"Okay" Ryder responded.

He summoned the team with black magic to the top.

"Guys, it seems that the G's are attacking Bruh bay! And we know what we do to people that do that" Ryder said.

"Cock and balls torture!" Skye, the slut of the group, said.

"Exactly Skye, now I'm gonna need all of you so let's go get these fags!" Ryder said leaving.

Soon everyone got to town hall where the leader of the G's was having violent alien sex with the mayor.

"Hey 1 inch worrier!" Ryder insulted.

"Excuse me young man but that's not nice!" The leader yelled.

"Your mama!" Chase, the mental one of the group, said.

"Vro that's it!" The leader said pulling out a glock.

Ryder then shot him with a hidden gun in his shoe.

"OMG THANK YOU RYDER BUT IT SEEMS IM PREGNANT OMG!" The mayor yelled.

"That's a You problem buddy" Ryder told her. "Bruh Patrol, roll out!" He said.

**The End**

"Well I mean it wasn't the worst thing" Rocky said.

"But wait to idiot! There's more stories!" Marshall said very Hyped.

**Yup that's it, Chapter 2 will be hopefully longer but hey it is what it is. see y'all later! H gang gang **


	3. Chapter 2: The Doggo Revolution

**So this chapter will have more parts to it. This is part 1 but part 2 won't be next chapter lol. Anyways yeah. Story time**

"Once apon a time there was a boy who had 6 little dogs. They were a rescue team and helped everyone in a town called adventure bay. One day the boy was being such a dick to the dogs they rebelled against him! All of adventure bay had posters up saying 'Join the rebellion! Humans are smelly!' soon many animals joined in rebelling against humans!" The Narrator said.

"Wait why were they rebelling against everyone? Being a d word isn't the greatest reason!" Some kid said.

"Oh well uh...they took all there food and called them fags" The Narrator said.

"That's a swear!" A kid yelled.

"Shut up! This is my story and I decide it! Now where was I? Once the humans took noticed they decided to fight back in a Great War!" The Narrator said.

"Is this based on a true story?" A other kid said.

"Of course it is!" The Narrator said.

A long pause of silence.

"You're all adopted!"

_Chapter II_

_The Paw Patrol presents_

_The Doggo Revolution_

"Okay fellas the mission is simple! We already taken over adventure bay so our next target is Las Vegas!" Chase said.

"Why Vegas? It's literally miles away" Rocky said confused.

"Because it's one of their biggest cities idiot!" Chase said aggressively. "So I'll need Marshall, Skye, and Zuma" he said

"What about me? I'm literally the only one that has a brain here!" Rocky said sadly.

"Because you say literally too much! Dog squad, roll out!" Chase said heading off with his team.

**Meanwhile somewhere else **

"So you want me to team up with you after all the things you've done to me?" Ryder said to Mayor humdinger.

They were at humdinger's hide out, or what's left of it before his cats destroyed it.

"I know it's a bit sketchy but you got to trust me! I hate this more then you do plus your dogs are dicks and this gives me a reason to kill them" Humdinger said.

"Eh while I don't want you to do that you do have a point so I guess so" Ryder said teaming up. "So now we just need to figure out where they are"

Coincidentally, the tv turned on.

"Hello and welcome to gay man news! Today we have seen a helicopter with 4 dogs inside landing in Las Vegas. We have our reporter, lol man, on the scene" the reporter finished.

"Thank you gay man, we're trying to get an interview with one of them and came across one named Zuma, so tell me Zuma, why did you guys land here in a helicopter?" Lol man asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'm so high right now my left nut is numb" Zuma said.

Chase then pushed him out of the way.

"Hi! Yes hello I'm Chase the leader here um I overheard you and answering your question, we're here to take over your city because fuck humans and yeah! Revolution!" Chase said.

"Well there you have it gay man! Back to you" lol man said.

Ryder and humdinger looked at each other.

"Pfft it's only four of them they can't take over that easily" Humdinger bluffed.

He was wrong

**Yup there we go. Part 2 will be Chapter 5 so next Chapter is something random lol. Anyways bye now. H gang gang.**


	4. Chapter 3: The violent war Part 1

**Wassup gangsters. Been doing things in life and forgot this was a thing so boredom came so I'm here. Chapter 3!**

_Chapter III_

_The Paw Patrol presents _

_Pups and the violent conversation war! Part I_

It was a nice morning in adventure bay, there hasn't been any accidents for 2 days now. But something underground was happening behind the scenes.

"So we strike here at 5 tonight!" Some mysterious man said.

"Can that wait? I have my sons birthday party and I can't miss that" Some other guy said.

"Fuck your son! We need this done tonight! We own Vladimir remember?" The first guy said.

"Alright I'll tell him I'm going to the store but never coming back" the other guy said.

**Meanwhile **

"Marshall! Where's my cum sock?!" Zuma yelled.

While the two creepy dudes were doing their own thing, the paw patrol were enjoying their lives, sort of.

"How should I know? You had it last" Marshall responded.

"Bullshit you had it last night!" Zuma yelled.

"Guys what the ass is going on?" Ryder yelled from the balcony of the lookout.

"Zuma is accusing me of losing his cum sock!" Marshall said.

"It's not accusing if you had it last!" Zuma yelled.

"Oh that thing? Yeah, I have it. Took it from him last night" Ryder said.

Ryder gave Zuma his sock back but then they heard a loud crash coming from the town. Ryder got the team and went to investigate.

"OMG RYDER SOMEONE JUST GOT SHOT BY SOMETHING!" Mayor goodway yelled.

"Well ain't that a kick to th-" Ryder was cut off by town hall exploding.

"Jesus What was that?" Skye yelled.

She was then shot in the body. Followed Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble.

"Alright, imma head out" Marshall said driving off.

Chase helped Ryder up and got him to safety.

"Christ that was something" Ryder said.

"Dude everyone got shot and Marshall dipped" Chase told him.

"That cocksucker, alright so what are we facing?" Ryder asked.

"Terrorists" Chase responded.

"We delt with wros- Wait terrorists?" Ryder asked.

Chase nodded.

"We never seen that around here" Ryder said worried.

They both looked back to see two heavily armed men mowing down civilians. Bodies were dropping everywhere, soon the streets were covered with red with bodies laying lifeless on the ground while the two men jump into a ven and made their escape. Ryder and Chase came out to the onslaught after witnessing a killing spree.

"Holy shit" Ryder said.

Chase was speechless. After everything this town and the paw patrol have been through, they never expected this to happen. They got their teammates bodies, as they were still alive because story reasons, and took them to the hospital.

**Meanwhile **

"You two did good. We simply now frame that foggy bottom place and a war will break out throughout the country" Vladimir said. "Al, Khabib, you did me proud" he ended the call.

"That's how it done my guy" Khabib said.

"Weird blood rush but yeah guess so" Al said.

"This is only the beginning my friend! Soon this country will be at war with itself and during that it will be vulnerable to an attack!" Khabib told Al. "Just you wait Al, what we're gonna do next is much worse"

**Thus Chapter 3. Little edgy but won't kill anyone. Part 2 next chapter then the doggo revolution part 2. This is only the beginning my friends. H gang gang**


	5. Chapter 4: The violent war Part 2

**Hello squad. Time for a new chapter. Also if anyone knows how to fix a ps3 slim hmu.**

_Chapter IV_

_The Paw Patrol presents _

_Pups and the violent conversation war! Part II_

**Two years later **

"And now ever since the incident I felt the need to kill myself, what do you think doc?" Skye asked her therapist.

"Well first off don't do that, second I'm gonna give you antidepressants so you can feel better, come back next Friday" the therapist said.

"Alright" She responded and left.

Ever since the attack at adventure bay each member of the paw patrol disappeared, no one but Ryder knows where they're all at. Skye has since started a new life. Being a young dog may be hard at times but she managed her way through and now is the manager of a Walmart in San Diego.

"Hopefully things can only get better from here" She said to herself about to cross the road when a car zoomed right pass her. "You crazy asswipe!" She yelled.

**Meanwhile **

"There's enough evidence that there is American terrorists in this country! We must declare war on these fags!" Some military guy yelled.

"If we do that there's going to be a war in the country that will most likely kill innocent lives!" A guy argued.

"Dude we're the United States government when did we start caring about the people?" The first guy said.

"Do you know how much shit we hide behind their backs? We literally have Cthulhu in the back rooms!" Some army guy said.

"Well we need to declare war on something" someone said.

"Mr president!" Everyone said.

"Yes, it is I, Donald J Trump. I agree with the first guy let's start an all out u.s war!" Trump said. He then pressed the war button causing alarms to go off.

"Attention USA citizens, the United States has declared war on itself, all murder and violence will be allowed until farther notice!" The alarms said.

**Two more years later**

Two years into the American war, so far 2 million people have died. The government have been dropping bombs from time to time in the most populated areas. The Paw Patrol on the other hand are still trying their best to survive. Ryder is currently running from some bounty hunters that are out for him. Being now 14 Ryder has self trained himself into being aassassin from YouTube videos. He's basically crane from dying light. Once he was in safety he pulled out a box with his pup pad inside.

"Guess I actually gotta use it now" he told himself. He turned it on, working perfectly, he then opened the side to call the team.

**The UK**

"Wow it's only been two years and that country has gone to shit" Chase said while looking at the news.

"That what war does Chase, you'd be surprised" The princess said.

While all the chaos was happening, Chase decided the only way to survive is go to a different country. So he did and now has been in barkingburg as the princesses loyal guard. Sort of.

"I do kinda feel bad that I left everyone there, I feel like I should've at least helped some of them out too" He said.

"It's in the past Chase, now you have a new life, in this huge castle with not much to do" the princess said.

"At least it's better then being there" the earl said walking in. "Besides you have tons of friends here! Me, the princess, the royal cats, sweetie" he said.

"Oh shit I forgot to feed sweetie!" He said running off.

"Speaking of her where is she?" Chase asked.

"I'm right here" she said sitting on the couch with the princess. "Really Guys? Am I really that forgettable?" She asked upset.

"Oh heavens no! It's just I didn't see you because of how small you are that's all!" The princess said clearly lying.

"Anyways, I would like to pitch my own opinion into this conversation, your friends are a bunch of jackasses Chase" Sweetie said.

"Nice to know" he responded.

"Your life is better now anyways. You have me, the princess, me and most importantly me" She said.

"I'm not catching your drift" Chase said confused.

"LETS FUCK!" She yelled. The princess had a glar in her eye. "You pushed me aside for to long! I'm going to get what I want and it's that big hunky German shepherd coc-" The princess slapped her before she can finish. "Ow you fuckin bitch! What was that for?" She asked.

"You were getting too weird about it! Now asked him nicely and not in that manner" The princess said.

"Chase, would you like to have intense dog sex?" Sweetie asked.

"Okay" he responded.

"Good, now both of you go somewhere private, I'm not in the mood to hear that" The princess said.

**Adventure bay **

"Find anything?" Rocky asked Rubble.

"Nope nothing important here" he responded.

"Guys! Look what I found!" Zuma yelled. They both came.

"It's my old weed jar! It even still has it's smell!" He said excitedly.

"It's no time to be messing around Zuma we have a job to do!" Rocky said.

"Wait this is a job? I thought we came just to steal and maybe find old stuff" Rubble said.

Before Rocky could response. They heard a beep Coming from the lookout remines.

"What's this?" Zuma asked. They found a box that was beeping. They opened it.

"SOS F.U.C.K. CODENAME" it read.

"Do you guys know what it means?" Rubble asked. Then it hit Rocky.

"Ryder's alive?" He said

"What?" Rubble and Zuma asked.

"It's Ryder! It's his secret codename he using for emergencys!" Rocky said.

"Do we even know how long it's been beeping for?" Zuma asked.

"It's been beeping for 2 minutes, it literally says it on it" Rocky said. "Fellas we have a new mission to do, find Ryder and hopefully find out other things along the way!" He said.

**Yay that's pretty edgy if you ask me. I think this will be my best story yet lol. The doggo revolution continues in the next chapter. Then Part 3 it coming. Stay epic! H gang gang **


	6. Chapter 5: The Doggo Revolution Part 2

**Hello folks, today I've returned for probably the 50th time this year. I'm somewhat actually starting to move away from the "troll" phase of my account because it's actually pretty boring and I somewhat have okay storytelling so yeah. I'm still gonna include my terrible humor though so lol. also before we begin just want to say go watch 101 Dalmatian street, it's fricking fire. It's exclusive in the UK but I'll probably put the fan page in the comments for USA and other gamers.**

_The Paw Patrol presents _

_The Doggo Revolution part II_

_Final_

**_5 years later _**

_Ever since Mayor humdinger jinxed it, dogs have wiped out 73% of humanity, 90% of other animals, and 100% of cats. Ryder was running back to base. He was just caught be patrol while scavenging for food. He climbed up a tree to hide._

_"Okay, looking for food in broad daylight wasn't the best idea" He told himself._

_He looked down to see if Patrol passed by yet. He decided to make his move and climb down. He started running again only to run into something big and hairy._

_"Ow shit, here we go again" He said. He was looking face to face with his old companion that betrayed him years ago for something he doesn't even remember._

_"Ryder" Chase said. "Imma be honest dude, you look like hammered shit" He laughed._

_"Nice to see you too pal" Ryder said while being surrounded by others. He was then knocked out and taken away._

_**Meanwhile **_

_"We like fortnite, we like fortnite" Humdinger said while flossing. He was trying his best to get on Katie's nerves for no reason at all. Also while the years passed by, he's gotten "slower" in the head._

_"Humdinger I swear to the lord and savior Jesus Christ I'm going to shove this flashlight up your ass if you don't shut up!" She yelled._

_"okay" Humdinger agreed._

_**BAM! (or boom)**_

_"What was that?" Katie asked._

_Katie and Humdinger went to check upstairs but were knocked out quickly after entering the upper part._

_Silence._

_The sweet sound he's been waiting for._

_After so long._

_Ryder always wondered how he was gonna go out. Probably nothing like this but he wasn't complaining. He actually wants to thank Chase for finally releasing him in the afterlife where he can spend the rest of eternity in peace._

_"CLEAR!" Someone yelled._

_**ZAP!**_

_"Ha! You didn't think I was gonna let you die yet did you?" Chase told Ryder mocking him._

_"you son of a bitch" Ryder thought._

_"Look imma be honest again with you, I've been looking for you for awhile now. I'm getting old now and everyone else have died already so I'm here to make peace with humans again!" Chase said._

_"You literally killed me and tortured me by bring me back to life! And you want me to make peace?!" Ryder yelled._

_"Yes, you see, it kinda gets pretty boring being the leader of a revolution" Chase said. But at that moment the doors exploded revealing Katie and Humdinger. Katie then shot Chase and untied Ryder._

_"I actually forgot you guys existed" Ryder said._

_"Eh, we aren't the important characters so we don't blame you" Katie said fighting off guards. Chase then got up showing he was only shot in his back leg._

_"Okay motherfucker guess that's a no!" He yelled shooting at Ryder. Ryder got hit and went down._

_Katie ran over to him to help him out while Humdinger covered them._

_"Shit you're badly hurt Ryder!" Katie said._

_"Yeah I could see that, give me the c4" Ryder asked her._

_"Oh no you don't bitch! You aren't about to do what I think you're gonna do!" She yelled._

_"Yeah I'm gonna do that" He said._

_Humdinger was getting overruned and Katie had no choice but to leave Ryder, which is what he wanted._

_"Okay you dog fucks! Bring it o-" Ryder was then shot almost everywhere and fell. But luckily enough someone shot the c4._

_"Oh man" Chase said._

_The base then blown up._

_**2 years later**_

_Humanity was rebuilding itself. Instead of making peace with the dogs, they're now slaves! So that's a win for the humans...I guess._

_"Wow it's been 2 years since Ryder sacrificed himself to save us all" Katie said at his gravestone._

_"He did a good deed, now he finally can rest" Humdinger said walking away. Katie soon followed._

_After everything that has happened._

_The only thing he cared about was his forever rest._

_Ryder was at peace _

_and dead_

_**yup that's the end of the doggo revolution. I really haven't had plans to make more of it so yeah. The other story will continue next chapter but just saying now it's gonna be REALLY fucked up. Like full on isis shit. So if you don't like that stuff then you probably shouldn't read it. Anyways have a G day. H gang gang **_


	7. Chapter 6: The violent war Part 3

**Hello once again folks, just a quick warning if you don't like chemical warfare described in the worst way possible then you probably shouldn't read this. on with the story **

_The Paw Patrol presents _

_Pups and the violent war part III_

**_Adventure bay_**

_"We've been walking for days Rocky can we please settle down somewhere? I'm really hungry" Rubble asked._

_"No! We need to get to Ryder as soon as possible!" Rocky told him getting a sigh in response._

_Ever since they got the S.O.S call from Ryder, the trio have been following a tracking device Rocky conventionally made for this occasion. At this point they don't know where they are. All they know is Ryder is close._

_"Ah fuck it I'm leaving" Zuma said out of the blue._

_"What? Where are you going?!" Rocky said angrily._

_"To find food! We've been walking for 3 days now dude! I'm tired, hungry, and sober! And that's not a good thing!" Zuma told him walking away. Rubble hesitated but joined him. Rocky sighed in defeat and join them agreeing that they did need something in their system. They soon found themselves at a McDonald's so they went inside to see if there's anything._

_"Great, seems like someone already scavenged the place" Rocky said disappointed._

_"Or something" Rubble said pointing out weird scratch marks on the fryer. He then heard a growl. "Please baby Jesus if I turn around don't let it be behind me" He hoped. Once he turned around there was a huge corrosive rat mutant thing. "Oh you got to be pulling on my tail" he said._

_"Anything Rubble?" Zuma asked._

_"AHHHHHH" Rubble yelled running pasted him._

_"What's his probl- HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT?" Zuma yelled after seeing what Rubble was running from. It then attacked him, pining him down. "HOLY ASS ROCKY HEEELLLP!" He yelled._

_"What is i- HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT?" Rocky yelled walking into the room. _

_"I know right?! Like it must be some type of rat" Rubble said._

_"I'm pretty sure rats are not 8 feet tall with acid coming out of its mouth" Rocky responsed._

_"Hey cool conversation and all but HELP ME!" Zuma yelled. Rocky grabbed a frying pan and started hitting it on the back of the head. Rubble bit it on the leg but it's blood was also acid so he burned his mouth instead. After while they got it off Zuma and he then grabbed the cash register and smashed its head._

_"Christ that was wild" Rocky said._

_"Now that leads the question, are there more of those things?" Rubble asked._

_"Well with all this radiation around I'm pretty sure we're gonna see Minecraft sized spiders now" Zuma said making Rubble shiver from that word._

_They all agreed that they lost their appetites and continued to search for Ryder._

_**Moscow, Russia**_

_These military man were walking through the city of Moscow that was recently bombed with White phosphorus. A whole war world war broke out when everyone started to notice that America was the center of attention so they decided world war 3 would happen. As they walked through they saw corpses of people of all ages. Some holding their children still. They stopped at this shelter that held people inside, they forced themselves inside by blowing the doors._

_"What was that?" Marshall asked. Just like Chase, Marshall thought moving to a different country would get him away from war but unlike Chase he went into a country that was apart of the upcoming war. Tear gas came down making people panic. Marshall grabbed a near by gas mask to save himself. As he walked through trying to get out there was people on the ground bagging for help and trying to rip off his mask for themselves. He proceeded only to see heavily armed men open fire on the people. He ran for it with all of his might trying to get away. He was shot in the leg but managed to crawl to a nearby room. He locked himself inside and grabbed a fork that was on a table. One of the men broke through the door looking around. Marshall then lunged at him and found an opening in his vest to where he stabbed him multiple times. The man was not going down so easily though. He hit Marshall across the room and ripped the fork out of himself clearly in pain. He looked up to see Marshall got to his gun to only have a bullet in his head. Marshall then ran for it escaping the shelter. _

_**Beep beep**_

_His pup tag rang. He always kept it on for some reason. He hesitated to answer._

_"Hello?" Marshall asked quietly._

_"Marshall, it's Ryder, I need your guys help" Ryder said._

_**Well that's one way to end this part. Not as gruesome as planned but yeah. Also would like to take this time and say I finally actually have a plan for my upcoming stories. Like the MCU I'm gonna do some type of Universe. Gonna include this show along with other things like family guy (lol) and fortnite. Of course it's more of a joke but I still am very invested into it. This storyline won't be in it though so yeah. Also a family guy story is next if you were wondering. Was thinking about making a 101 Dalmatian street story but I honestly don't know what to do for it, all I have is D.J. Wins and contest and gets to become Kanye West's beat producer. I don't know we'll see, if anyone is interested in that then I'll make it. Anyways probably 2 more chapters for this story until the end. Have a G day! H gang gang **_


End file.
